


Breath of the Wild Wild East (MDZS Edition)

by ASHbell72



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Legend of Zelda References, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHbell72/pseuds/ASHbell72
Summary: Featuring our birthday boy Lan WangJi as Link ♪＼(*＾▽＾*)／＼(*＾▽＾*)／
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Kudos: 5





	Breath of the Wild Wild East (MDZS Edition)

"Open your eyes..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Open your eyes..."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wake up HanguangJun...."

Lan WangJi opened his heavy eyelids and saw a weird blue pattern of lights above him. He quickly sat up and noticed he was sitting in a...stone tub?

'Where am I? Why am I dripping wet? More importantly, why am I naked?? Wasn't he supposed to be at Lotus Pier with.......................... With whom again?'

When he got up from the 'tub' with the means of finding any clothes to cover his body, a small blue light glittered at the corner of the dark room. He went towards the light and took out a device (it's almost the same as the small futuristic square thing that certain someone called smartphone) named She- Shik- Shiekah slate??? Anybody?? A little help here?? I don't know how to operate this... This... Can I call this smartphone slate?? Or Eye phone??

He eyed the eye phone slate as if it just offended him greatly before he put it away. He walk further into the dark room and saw three old treasure chest. He opened one of them and saw a nicely folded trouser... Seriously? A short old trouser in a freaking big treasure chest? He opened the remaining two and got a worn shirt and a pair of dark brown boots. Then, he put on the boots and head out to another light pedestal at the end of the room.

"Held out the Shiekah slate onto the pedestal" the same voice that woke him up echoed in his head... Although that voice held a deep yet soft note, it was strangely familiar. He followed the instruction and the wall in front of him slide opened, showing a path to outside. The heavenly soft glowing sunlight felt nice and warm on his pale skin. Even the blowing gentle wind from the outside made the stale air in the room felt fresh with nature.

"HanguangJun, you are the light... Our light, that must shine upon Hyr- Jianghu once again... Now go."

Lan WangJi nodded to the unknown voice and climbed up to the open air. He ran (quickly walked) until he reached the edge of a cliff. His eyes widen and he gasped quietly. His cold and emotionless facade finally crumbled.

First thing in his head was a single quiet '...wo de tian?'

The scenery in front of him was no longer the familiar scenery he used to see. Yes, it was indeed as beautiful as Gusu but with less mountains and more open fields. Still stucked in his confusion and shock, he turned his head to his right and saw an old man in his black hood sitting by the fire. He thought it would be better if he ask the person.

It turns out the old man was someone he knew...

"Former Sect Leader Jiang." Lan WangJi bowed.

"Ah, Second Young Master Lan. Nice to meet you here." Jiang Fengmian greeted him warmly. "Second Young Master Lan must be wondering what am I doing here. To clear things up, this is Jianghu version of Hyrule, not afterlife (Note: Jiang Fengmian and Yu ZiYuan are already dead). Sadly, I can't give you more informations because it's not within the script but I trust Second Young Master Lan could take care of himself. So," Jiang Fengmian pat his shoulder gently while his other hand gave out a stick to Lan WangJi. "With this stick as your temporary Bichen, have fun losing yourself in this wild wild east."

Lan WangJi eyed the pathetic stick in his hand before shifting his gaze at the Former Sect Leader Jiang who was happily roasting his apple on the fire. With nothing more to say (Jiang Fengmian couldn't give him any information) he saluted him and went away.

After walking around for several minutes, the same soothing voice in his head rang. The voice asked him to go to the location where an 'X' mark was situated on the map in eye phone slate. Nodding, he went to the location as fast as he could while fighting several ugly hybrid pig-like creature along the way. Some were short and stubby while some were tall, muscular but clumsy. Surprisingly, the pathetic stick was actually quite strong. Just one quick swipe his enemies drop like a fly. He like it. (Wait until he use the One-Hit Obliterator)

At the location, he saw another pedestal hidden by the dirt around it. He brushed away the earth and held out the eye phone slate like he did back then.

The earth beneath his feet shook suddenly, before he felt himself rising to the air. Lan WangJi realised he just activated a tower. Along the horizon, several towers also emerged from the ground but only this tower turned to blue. Probably indicating its activation, he thought. When the tower stopped shaking, he received a portion of the map from the pedestal (Note: He is currently Great Plateau) .

He took the eye phone away and was about to climb down when another earthquake shook. This time, it came from the northern horizon where a huge silhouette of a castle is. A black shadow of wrath and resentment curled around the castle like a gigantic serpent with the head of a boar.

As a single red light shone in the middle of the castle, he same kind voice resounding in his head urging him to be fast before it's too late.

Climbing down the tower, his feet barely touched the solid ground when Lan WangJi saw the former Sect Leader Jiang gliding with a glider.

It looked cool.

He wanted it.

"...I see Second Young Master Lan want this little glider." Coming from Jiang Fengmian, it wasn't a question but a statement as he saw the way Lan WangJi look at the glider. He chuckled when Lan WangJi nodded earnestly.

"How about clearing three shrines on the plateau for me? The orbs you'll obtain will be exchange with this glider. Is this a fair trade for you?"

So, there's shrine? He didn't noticed it before. Probably caused Bunche activation of the tower.

Lan WangJi quietly nodded.

"Then, meet me at the junction of the three shrines."

Quickly, Lan WangJi solved the three shrines. The puzzles were very easy. Every time he solved one shrine, a shriveled old man in white robes with different weird poses would gave him a sky blue crystal orb with cloud insignia in the middle. Lining the meeting point of the three shrines, Lan WangJi put a mark on the map within his slate.

Arriving at the ruin Temple of Time where the mark was, Lan WangJi didn't found anyone. Only those stray ugly hybrid pig and a large statue of a familiar god. Lan WangJi came out from the temple and noticed a small room at the top of the temple. He could see some green eerie flames floating inside the room. He had seen those flames before... Flashes of someone in black and red robes surrounded by green flames as the danced around him like hyperactive children. Lan WangJi shook his head and quickly climbed the high walls and high roofs of the temple with unlimited stamina (Lan's strength knows for their unlimited stamina. Lan WangJi indirectly cheated. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

What he saw in the small room wasn't the weary hooded former Sect Leader Jiang he saw from the beginning of his adventure but Jiang Fengmian in his former regal and glory just like in the olden days. The same green flames danced quietly around him. Lan WangJi looked at Jiang Fengmian's floating feet.

He's floating....

Plus, those flames...

Flames of the lost soul filled with immense regret...

Former Sect Leader Jiang really did died...

But, does that mean... This world... But, he said-

Jiang Fengmian cleared his throat, cutting off any kind of ideas in his head. "Second Young Master Lan, once again I assure you this is not afterlife."

Although his face showed nothing, the way Lan WangJi's feet shuffled ever so slightly shows how flustered he was. Jiang Fengmian once again chuckled softly.

"Anyway, let's be quick. I had a feeling that child is starting to get bored over there." Jiang Fengmian muttered under his breath with a fond smile. Then, he told Lan WangJi of a short tale of Jianghu's great fall 100 years ago.

The ancient technology known as Guardians and four Divine Beasts which they found under the castle, the sudden emergence of the Calamity Beast controlling the Guardians with its 3000 rules, the fall of Champions, the fall of the prince's appointed knight and the final sighting of the prince within the castle as he faced the beast alone with his Suibian bow.

The prince clothed in black and red... The kind unknown voice echoed in his head...

Prince Wei WuXian...

His Wei Ying...

Within the distance of his lost memories, he could almost hear the same voice, could almost see the black silouhette with a tattered red ribbon swaying in the harsh wind mixed with smoke.

"HanguangJun, Lan WangJi, Lan Er-gege, you are our final hope. The fate of Jianghu and my 100 years boredom rests with you..."

Lan WangJi don't know why but the image of Wei Ying winked flirtatiously as he ends his words and Lan Qi- ahem... the Calamity Beast's indignant roar spoilt the seriousness of the situation.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I pitied our Calamity Beast for staying with Wei Ying for a hundred years...
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be longer. (๑¯ω¯๑)


End file.
